Kapan Ling
Boonsri is a very devoted Thai Hindu girl with an odd hair condition ... possibly a mutant? Kapan Ling is the avatar of Hanuman, known in some cultures as the Monkey King. Background Boonsri was born in a temple to Hanuman in Thailand, the survivor of a mafia inflicted tragedy. Her mother dead on the altar, Lord Hanuman himself brought her forth into the world and shared a tiny piece of his divine being with her that she might survive and find justice. As a result of this, she shares many of his characteristics including appearance. Though it doesn't show in her appearance, her father is a Russian gangster. Whether her father did the deed or had it done she has yet to divine but righting this wrong has been her mission since setting forth on her own. Boonsri was raised by this temple as a martial nun. Shortly after she could stand, which was very early on thanks to her divine aspect, she was initiated into the martial traditions of that temple. Similarly, she learned to read through strict study of the Bhagavad Gita and associated texts in proper temple fashion. Her childhood and life was largely uneventful, as typical for such a life. Her life changed with the crisis. Strange beings attacking was not unique to the big cities of America and Europe, after all. It was at this time that full appreciation of her great strength and prowess was grasped as she led fighters in driving off monsters from their grounds and protected nearby villages. Soon thereafter, she begged the abbot of her temple and persuaded him to allow her to travel abroad. A collection was taken up and they provided her with enough to get her to New York. How she would make it from there is anyone's guess but it is there that her search for her father begins. Personality *'Volatile': Boonsri is a very excitable person, from either extreme. She loves and hates with similar abandon and when she commits, woe betide the one who disappoints. There is nothing cool about her wrath and subtlety is not a concept with which she is familiar. *'Optimist': Boonsri anticipates the best outcome as a rule of thumb. It isn't that she's naive of reality, but rather a firm belief that things work out the way they are supposed to. Good karma necessarily means good outcomes in the long run, even if the present or short run is disappointing or even abysmal. *'Humorous': There's always room for jokes. People who take themselves seriously are especially in need of light criticism. Boonsri has a wicked sense of humor and is not above practical jokes at ANYONE'S expense. Such is the influence of her simian nature. *'Zealous': Boonsri doesn't take commitment lightly, especially commitments of faith or family. Her temple is her family, making it double. Her faith is her first commitment in all matters, and it is a matter of life and death that defines her as a person. *'Gullible': Boonsri is slow to pick up on concepts like sarcasm and snarkage. Such is the downside of growing up cloistered. She's not dumb, just socially impaired and a poor study of the complexities of common parlance. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:New York City Category:DC Taken